No More Tears
by Kirine75
Summary: Alice never saw Bella jump.Bella left Forks for college and a chance at a normal life with no mythical creatures. Now she’s older and wiser, circumstances force her to return to Forks and face her past. What will this mean for her future?
1. Prologue

No more tears

Prologue

I was tired. It had been another long day at work. The only thing I hated about living in Sanford was the summers. It was hot and humid. I climbed out of the car and opened the door. The thermostat on the wall was reading 80. Great, it was going to take a while to cool off the house. I ordered a pizza. I decided to go jump in the shower to help cool off. Dinner could wait. I walked to the bathroom and immediately decided that a bubble bath was in order. My thoughts turned to Forks as I slid into the bathtub. I wondered how Charlie was doing. I wondered if Angela was still in Forks. I wondered how the pack was doing. As soon as I thought of the pack, my thoughts turned to _him_. Always him. My moon, my Jacob. How I missed the moon. oHH I felt the tears start to fall as I broke down. I slid out of the tub, and turned on the CD player. The radio blared a sad love song as I crawled back into the tub. Great. I was already in the tub when it came on. I started sobbing again. I was lonely, and ashamed of myself. I had left Forks for the wrong reasons. I could have gone to Peninsula. I could have stayed. I should have stayed. I chose to run instead. I ran away from all the memories that Forks held for Edward and I. Most of all, I ran from Jacob. I was terrified of what he represented and terrified of how much he loved me and how effortless everything was. I was just getting dressed when I heard a knock at the door. "Come on in," I yelled. "Money's on the table by the door. Leave the pizza there." I wandered out of the bathroom expecting to only find a pizza, when I saw him standing there. Jacob was standing there with my pizza in his hand.

Then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1 To The Moon and Back

Chapter 1

To The Moon and Back

I woke up on my couch, alone. I thought for a moment that I had dreamt it. That is until I heard the water running in the bathroom. Almost as soon as I sat up, I heard the water shut off. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the bathroom door open. As soon as I saw him, I was flooded with emotions. He looked even more handsome than I had remembered.

"Sheesh, Bells, you sure do have a funny way of greeting guests here," he said, as he joined me on the couch.

There was so much I wanted to say to him and so much I wanted to ask him. My mind was instantly racing. I wanted to throw my arms around him and never let him go. I wanted to apologize. Most of all, I prayed that it wasn't too late for us.

"I know you didn't come across the country just to tease me, Jacob Black."

He laughed. "No the fainting was just a bonus." I playfully smacked him.

As soon as my hand connected with his arm, my skin was alive. Everything tingled. His face lit up for a brief second and then went serious again.

"Why'd you come then, Jake?" Internally I was pleading for him to say he was still in love with me. I wanted to hear him say that he was tired of being without me.

"I was sent here," he said flatly.

I was getting irritated with him. He wasn't acting like he used to. He used to be so upfront with me. Now all I was getting was vagueness.

"Can you be any vaguer, Jake," I asked bitterly.

"I can't do this." He mumbled to himself. He got up and started pacing the room. "I thought I could." "I can't, I just can't."

"Jake what on earth is going on." He left the room and walked around the house, as if searching for something.

"You live alone," he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

His face lit up again, briefly. "Dating anyone," he asked.

"No. I haven't had the time or really an interest in dating," I answered.

His face twisted in anger. "Damn you," he spat angrily.

Anger was rising. "What is your problem, Jake? You flew across country only to come here and find out about me dating, and then to get all irate when I tell you I'm not dating anyone. Newsflash, I'm not married either!"

"My problem is you. I could have handled it if you left to just go to college. But when you didn't come back I figured you had met someone. I could have handled that too. What I can't handle is knowing that you didn't come back and that you aren't with anyone else, and not knowing why. Do you have any earthly idea how much it hurt. You didn't even say good bye. I had to find out from Charlie."

Tears started falling again. "What do you want, Jake? Do you want me to tell you how stupid I was to treat you like that? Do you want me to tell you that I didn't come back out of fear? Do you want me to tell you how much I've missed you and that not a day goes by that I don't regret what happened? Did you come here to punish me, Jake? Trust me; I've been doing enough of it myself."

"I can't do this." He grumbled angrily.

"Do what, Jake."

"The whole reason I'm here is Alice sent me."

"Alice? As in Alice Cullen," I asked.

"Yes."

"What's Alice got to do with anything, Jake?"

"It's a long story," he explained.

"Well you flew down here didn't you? You might as well tell me."

"I didn't fly. I ran."

My mouth flew open. He'd run across country just to see me. This had to be big.

"What's going on?" I was starting to panic.

"I'm not sure but I know it has to do with him," he said in a growl. "Alice came down. She talked to Sam. She gave me this envelope to give to you. She said I had to deliver it personally, and then I was supposed to escort you to Denali." He handed me the envelope.

The note read:

Dear Bella,

Please forgive my choice of courier. I knew he would get this to you quickly, and without being detected. You are in grave danger. Edward has gone mad. He is coming for you. You have two choices, both of which I've planned for. Either come to Denali with Jacob, or run. Either way, keep Jacob with you. Do not return to Forks. Charlie and Sue will be safe. Talk it over with Jacob and then decide. I'll be in touch.

Lovingly,

~Alice

The note fell out of my hands and onto the floor. I stood up to pick it up. The room started swaying and I started losing my balance. Jake jumped off the couch to steady me. He sat me back down on the couch and then proceeded to read Alice's letter.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, mostly to myself. Jake put his hand on my chin, and turned my face to his.

"No, what are _we_ going to do," he corrected me. My mouth fell open in shock.

"Jacob, I need to know something. I need you to be completely honest with me."

He looked at me for a second. "Sure, Bells, ask me anything."

My heart skipped a beat at hearing him call me Bells. "Jacob I need to know if you still love me." I could handle my life being in danger. However, I knew there was no way I'd risk Jake's. He meant too much to me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. I'd let him make the choice of what he wanted to do.

He jumped off the couch as if someone had set fire to his butt. "Woman, you are infuriating. Do you honestly think that I'd literally run across country as a messenger for a leech if I didn't love you? If I had my way, we'd be married tomorrow!"

I jumped off the couch. I was in his arms in a heartbeat, covering his face in kisses. "You sure do have a funny way of proposing, Jake." I giggled. "But if you are serious, the answer is yes."

Jake set me down, and staggered back a couple of steps. "Jake, are you okay?" I asked.

"You mean to tell me that was all I had to do all along. That all I needed to do was show up, tell you I love you and demand you marry me. If I had known that, I would have done it a few years ago and saved myself some agony."

I winced at his choice of words. "Don't misunderstand me, Bella. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything. I just want you to be sure about this. I know I am. I know I have been for a while now. I don't want you to have any second thoughts or be doing this because of the letter."

I looked at him and took in a deep breath. "Jacob Black, understand this. I've spent the last 7 years being alone. I've spent the last 7 years wanting nothing more than to undo what I did. I'd rather die right now than to spend another moment without you."

Jake scooped me up into his arms and proceeded to kiss me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him intending to never let him go again.

Just then the phone rang.


	3. Chapter 2 Reality Bites

Chapter 2

Reality Bites

I groaned as I heard the phone ring. Whoever it was had the worst timing. Jake set me down to let me answer it. "Let the machine get it," I told him. I was in heaven and didn't want to leave. Being in his arms again made me feel like I was right where I was supposed to be.

"What if it's Alice," he said. "We need to know what's going on. You might want to answer that just in case."

Reality came crashing in and burst my bubble. I decided that Jake was right and that I needed to answer the phone. I also knew that if it was Alice, and I didn't answer, she'd continue calling all night. Alice was as persistent as she was stubborn.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hi, I don't have long. I'm really glad that you two are engaged and everything but you really need to listen," Alice chimed.

"Alice, how did this all happen? Why does he want to kill me?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. You two need to be at the airport at noon. I can't tell you where we're going. I will tell you that Jazz and I will be joining you. Quil and Embry are coming too. You two can do the formal wedding once this is all over with."

I sighed. "Think of it as a honeymoon, Bella. I have to go. Don't bother packing. I've gone shopping for you." I groaned.

"Thanks Alice. See you soon." I hung up the phone and made my way back to the couch where Jake sat.

"So, what's the plan?" He looked nervous.

"I don't know. I just know that she'll be meeting up with us and bringing Quil and Embry."

Jake's face contorted with rage and his hands started trembling. "That leech decided to put the pack in danger! I have to talk to Sam right now! With the pack separated already it's weaker. Down two more, I don't know if they could handle anything that happened. " He started pacing again, and was still trembling violently. I put my hand tenderly on his arm.

"There's an empty bedroom down the hall. Go talk to Sam. I don't like this either Jake. I don't like knowing that my friends are being put in danger, just to save me." The tears started flowing again.

Jake put his hand on mine. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you are safe."

I shoved his hand off of mine. "You're an idiot! I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Charlie and Sue. I'm worried about Sam and Emily. I'm worried about everyone in Forks that I care about. But most of all, I'm worried about you. I couldn't handle losing you, Jake. I can handle my life being at risk. After all, it was my choice to allow Edward into my life. I won't have anyone else hurt for the mistakes that I made." I was furious. Edward had been a mistake. I should have never gotten involved with him all those years ago.

"Bells, let me go talk to Sam. Maybe I can prevent Embry and Quil from getting mixed up in all of this. Just so you know I'm not sorry that I'm involved. I would do anything to make sure you are okay." Jake wrapped his arms around me, protectively.

"I love you Jacob Black. Go talk to Sam."

"I love you too Bella Swan soon to be Black." I giggled when he said this. He turned and started walking down the hall to the empty bedroom. I had intended to turn that room into an office, but never got around to it. I followed him down the hallway.

"Stay out there. I don't want you getting hurt," he said as he walked in.

"I know, and I remember what happened to Em," I reminded him.

I stood in the hallway just beyond the door to the room. He closed the blinds and then closed the curtains in front of them. He turned his back to me, and began to take off his clothes. I marveled at how well defined the muscles on his back were. He looked over his shoulder, grinned mischievously and then in one quick motion took off his jeans and boxers. He then proceeded to throw them at me. They hit me soundly in the face. By the time, I put them on the floor, he'd shifted.

"You dork. I never knew you'd be so modest. I have half a mind to not give them back." The russet colored wolf whimpered. He then turned around to face me. His eyes seemed to search for something far away. "I think I liked your hair longer. You were fluffier then," I teased. The wolf seemed to frown a little. "I bet the guys teased you about it." He nodded his head.

I turned to walk down the hall, and he whimpered. "I was just going to sit on the couch," I told him. He shook his head. I sighed. I guess he didn't want me out of his sight. "Fine, I'm going to go get a chair." The big wolf shook his head again. "Really, Jake you are being overprotective." He whimpered. I sat down in the hallway and waited for him to finish.


	4. Chapter 3 One Perfect Night

Chapter 3

One Perfect Night

It didn't take Jake long to get the answers he needed. I toyed with the idea of taking his jeans and boxers again, but before I could he was already dressed.

"Come on," he said, holding out a hand to help me off the floor.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Just go get dressed," he said. "We need to go get something to eat and pick up a few things."

"But Alice said," I started.

Jake interrupted. "Alice said for you not to pack. I need to get some clothes. I only have this and the shorts that I took off in, and those are pretty shredded."

I smiled. I was going to go shopping with Jake. I got up, walked down the hallway and threw on a pair of jeans and a nice light blue blouse with some dressy sandals. I also threw on a little makeup and threw my messy and still wet hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Jake said. "I almost don't want to take you out."

"What? Why would you say something like that, Jake," I asked. I was confused.

He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I'm not sure I want to share you with the public," he said grinning impishly.

I smiled back at him. "You know, we could order in." His face lit up.

"Hrmm. Decisions decisions. Stay in, and get you all to myself, or go out and have to share you with everyone else," Jake said.

"I've got some candles, and we can eat at the little table." I said. I really didn't feel like going out, and it was still humid out. "Besides, it's hot and humid out."

"Get the table set up. I'll be right back." He took off out the door before I could respond.

I set the table and put the candles in their candlesticks. I was going to wait till he got back to light them. I decided that I'd listen to some music while I waited on him.

I popped in my favorite Josh Groban CD and began dancing around the room. I was grateful that Jake couldn't see me. I still wasn't graceful though I had outgrown most of my klutziness. It also helped that I took a couple of dance classes while in college as electives.

The first CD finished and the disc changer had started on the second one, another one of Josh Groban. It was halfway over by the time Jake got back.

"What took so long," I asked. He'd been gone for a couple of hours.

"Patience, dear. Dinner first," he replied, cryptically.

I put the food on the table and started lighting the candles. Jake had bought enough food to feed a small army. I giggled. I had forgotten how ferocious a werewolf's appetite could be. Forget the fangs, their appetite alone was scary. I don't know how Billy kept food in the house with Paul stopping by as often as he was before I left.

I sat at the little table waiting on Jake, who was rifling through the surplus food that couldn't fit on the table. He put something in the freezer and then began looking for something in the cabinets.

"If you will tell me what you are looking for, I'll tell you where to find it," I said.

"Wine glasses," he said. I could tell by the tone in his voice he was getting frustrated.

"China cabinet behind you, hon. Do you want some help," I asked, hoping to help soothe over whatever was bothering him.

"No, I've got it. You just relax," he responded.

I stepped out on the back porch to watch the sun finish setting. The clouds were streaked in pink and orange. It was a habit for me. Every evening that I could, I would watch the sun go down. I often thought of Forks while I watched the light fade into the west.

He slipped up behind me silently and put his hand on my shoulder. "Dinner awaits, love," he stated.

When I went back in, he'd reset the table. It was gorgeous. The candles were lit and fresh. The center of the table held a small vase with a single rose in it. The plates were already filled with an assortment of dishes from the local Chinese restaurant.

"Everything looks beautiful," I said.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect," he responded.

We caught up on old times. He told me how Seth and Leah finally told their mom about the pack. He told me about Leah and Mike Newton getting together. He told me about Paul and Rachel getting married. He told me about Sam's and Emily's wedding.

I interrupted. "Did you get in touch with Sam earlier?"

"No. Sam was extremely busy. Em's gone into labor," he responded.

I was saddened to hear all that had happened in my absence. Most of all I was sad that I hadn't been there for my best friend. I was also a bit jealous. I wanted children and here lately the biological clock had started ticking like a time bomb.

"So what did you find out," I asked.

"Quil and Embry are already gone," he replied. I sighed. "Don't worry about it, at least not tonight. We'll talk to them tomorrow and I'll be able to talk to Sam then, hopefully. Tonight it's just us, and that's all that matters."

I smiled. We finished eating and he led me to the couch. He sat me down and then proceeded to sit next to me. He started digging in his pockets, looking for something. He was nervous about something.

I guess he found what he was looking for and then proceeded to get off the couch and onto the floor. It was then that I figured out what was going on. "Isabella Swan," he said. "I've loved you since you breezed back into my life. I loved you before I changed, and even more afterwards. You are my everything. Please say you will do me the honor of being my wife."

I was stunned. In his hand he held a little black box. Inside the little black box was a wedding set. It was basically three rings in one. The middle ring, meant to be an engagement ring, was a marquis cut solitaire. The two surround rings had much smaller diamonds. I wanted to ask him when did he get this, but I also didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Yes."

He scooped me up in his massive arms and kissed me soundly. I didn't want him to let me go and he didn't for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4 Rude Awakening

Chapter 4

Rude Awakening

I woke up covered in sweat. I couldn't see the clock in its usual place as it was obscured by something fairly big. I was hot and slightly disoriented. I decided to get up and see if there was still any ice cream in the fridge. If nothing else, I could grab something cold to drink. As I put my feet on the floor, I became aware of two things. The floor was a lot closer to the bed than it previously had been before. There were also noises coming from the kitchen that were barely audible over Jake's snoring. I leaned over and attempted to wake Jacob.

"Jake, wake up! There's something or someone in the kitchen," I whispered. Jake responded by waving his hand like he was shooing away an annoying fly. I shook him a little harder. "Jake! Get up!" I shook him harder this time. He snorted.

"Hrmm," he moaned. "What?" It was clear he was still sleepy. He yawned and turned over to face me and said sleepily, "Sheesh! Bells, let me rest. I'm a werewolf, not a rabbit." I smacked him for his comment.

"I didn't wake you up for _that_! There's someone in the kitchen," I whispered.

He inhaled as if he was about to start talking and then flew off the mattress. "Bathroom," he said quietly but sternly. I nodded and ran to the bathroom while he went out to investigate.

A few seconds later, I heard growling coming from the kitchen, and then a sharp hiss. "Bella, will you kindly call Fido off? We were sent here by Alice." I unlocked the bathroom door, grabbed my robe and wandered out into the kitchen to see Rosalie and Emmett there.

"Why are you here," I asked.

Rosalie responded haughtily, "I hate having to repeat myself. Alice sent us to pack your things. We just got here a little early. However, it's a good thing we did because the weather isn't going to cooperate for us." She sneered at Jake. "Back off, Fido, you're outnumbered!"

"Easy Rose," Emmett said.

"It is okay, Jake. Go change." Jake nosed me to the corner of the room and then phased in the center of the living room.

"I can't believe you expected me to leave you alone in here, with _them_," Jacob grumbled.

Emmett grimaced. He then shook his head and covered his eyes. "Dude, put the monster away. Don't want to see it." Jake flushed red, and went to go get dressed.

I was still trying to wrap my head around everything that was going on and I was getting irate at the same time. It was Rosalie who broke the silence.

"Personally I'm not happy about being in Podunk USA, having to help you. I'd rather be anywhere else. Carlisle asked all of us to do what we could when Alice's visions started. It's because of him that we're here. "

"How very generous of you," I said, sarcastically. I was fuming. Jacob put a soothing hand on my arm.

"Settle down, Bells. In spite of everything, we're on the same team," Jacob said soothingly.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I don't like this Jake, not one bit. I don't like the fact that everyone has all these plans for me and no one bothered to consult me. I don't like the fact that I feel like everyone knows exactly what is going on but me."

Jake wrapped his arms around me protectively. "It's going to be okay, Bells." He turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "If you guys could fill in some of the details, we'd appreciate it." He swallowed hard in the middle of saying that. I realized that this must be almost impossible for him. Vampires and werewolves were natural enemies, so he was fighting off his natural instinct, all to protect me.

Emmett looked at Rose and then at Jake. "It's a long story and in all honesty, we really don't have a whole lot of time. The sun will be up soon and we still have to finish this. Alice said it was direly important that we finish this as soon as we could. I know this is unnerving for her. You have to understand that it's also putting our family at a huge risk."

I dropped my head. I felt ashamed. I had forgotten what a risk it was for them to be out in areas that were extremely sunny. "I'm so sorry. I honestly had no right to get angry. I appreciate everything that you guys are doing and the risk that the entire family is taking to keep me safe. Is there anything I can do to help make this easier on you?"

Rose looked at Emmett, who nodded and then looked back at me. "Actually there is something you can do. I have something for you, and I need you to take a look at it. Let me go get it." In a flash she was gone and back again, with what appeared to be a garment bag in tow. "Which is bigger, the bedroom or bathroom?"

I sat there speechless. It was Jake that spoke up, "The bedroom is by far bigger."

Rose grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom, with Emmett trailing behind. "I'm getting a look at how much needs to be packed real quick." Jake followed down the hall. Emmett took one look at the bedroom and then quickly looked at me. "Geez, Bella, have fun last night?"

I hadn't noticed it earlier but the bed was entirely demolished. I blushed hard. Rose didn't help the situation by saying, "Well we destroyed houses when we first got together." I glanced at Jake and he was beet red too.

I could see that today was going to be anything but boring.


	6. Chapter 5 Surprise Beginnings

Chapter 5

Surprise Beginnings

Rosalie basically shoved both guys out of the bedroom doorway saying, "We won't be long. Finish packing the front part. We need to get this done."

It was awkward being alone in the bedroom with my ex-boyfriend's sister. It was only compounded by the fact that today was my wedding day to someone else.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Edward," I said. I was trying to break the uneasy tension that was in the room. What followed was nothing less than shocking.

"I'm not," Rosalie stated. My mouth fell open. "Look Bella, in spite of everything, you have to know, I do like you, a lot. So I was extremely glad when things didn't work out between you and Edward."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense, Rose," I replied. I was still in shock over the fact that she was glad that I wasn't one of them.

"I'll explain in a second, but first I need you to pick one," Rosalie said unzipping the garment bag. Inside were 3 wedding dresses all in their own bag. One was very antique looking. One was very simple. The final was fairly new and definitely more recent. "I had a feeling that this was going to be needed. Alice said to prepare for a wedding and I thought it might be mine, since Emmett and I are due to get married again. So I brought some of my own. Lucky for you, I also happen to be an outstanding seamstress."

"The simple one is nice," I replied. I couldn't handle the thought of her ripping apart the antique lace gown.

"I thought as much," she said. Rose smiled and then continued to tell me the story of how she was turned into a vampire by Carlisle. "You see Bella, you have the ability to have the one thing I cannot and never will, children. I could adopt, I suppose, but eventually it would be difficult and too weird. I can't imagine trying to explain to a child why you are cold all the time. The temptation that comes from having a human around constantly, and then explaining to a teenager why his or her mother looks the same age as them, and will stay the same age as they grow older, forever. See the complications?"

I felt a twinge of guilt when she finished. I wanted kids too, but unlike her, I could have children where she cannot. I said the only thing I could think of in this awkward of a situation. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. You would have made an excellent mother."

"But now you know. That is exactly why I'm glad that things didn't work out between you and Edward, though I do wish you would have chosen someone better to spend the rest of your life with, " she said with a grimace.

"Well, how about this Rose, what if I made you an honorary aunt to my kids, if and when I have them," I asked. I probably should've talked it over with Jacob, but I didn't think he'd mind entirely too much. It was then I remembered he could probably hear the entire conversation anyways.

Rosalie smiled. "Does that mean I have to be nice to Fido, I mean Jacob?"

"That would be a yes, since he will be the father of my children," I said, trying to make my voice as serious as I possibly could.

"Well I guess Emmett and I might as well tag along, with all of you then. Might as well see if I can actually get along with the pack," she said blanching at the word pack.

By the time we were done with our conversation, she'd had the dress fitted. She handed it to me, and said "Go try it on. It should fit perfectly." I went and did as I was told. Sure enough the dress fit perfectly.

"Rosalie, it's beautiful," I said, still stunned by the way the dress looked on me.

"Of course it is. I told you. I'm an excellent seamstress," she smiled. "Oh and guys do NOT come in right now." My guess is they were both listening in on the other side of the door.

Emmett called out, "All done in here. It's all been taken to storage too."

I looked out the window and saw that the sky was lit up in orange and red. Sunrise. Today was just getting started.

I took off the dress, and walked out into the kitchen area. "You guys did leave out the coffee pot right?"

Jake looked pained there for a minute. "Sorry, Bells. It's packed. But we can stop on the way and pick up some coffee."

I pouted at the fact that I was going to have to wait for coffee. "I could go get you some now, since I need to pick up something else, while I'm out," Jake said.

I smiled, and he grabbed my car keys off the wall, and started out the door, when Alice, Jasper, Embry and Quil showed up. Alice grabbed Jacob and pulled him outside. They were talking about something in very hushed whispers. I walked up to Quil and Embry and gave them each a great big hug.

Quil looked at me puzzled. "What was that for," he asked.

Embry whacked him on the shoulder and said "Dude, why on earth are you asking. It's a free hug from a hot chick." I rolled my eyes.

"Good to see you, both of you. I'm so glad you two are here. I wish it wasn't like this, but I'm glad you are here," I stated.

Embry smiled impishly. "Bella, you are family and part of the pack." He tossed a glance over to the Cullens who were congregating in the kitchen. "_We protect our own_," he continued. There was a hint of menace in his voice.

Jacob and Alice came back in after their little meeting. Alice grabbed me by the hand and took me into the back. "We need to get you ready."

"Ready," I asked. "Ready for what?"

"You are getting married a couple of hours," she stated as she started dumping cosmetics and hair styling products on what was left of the bed.

My eyes went wide. Oh yeah, I was going to be Mrs. Jacob Black in a matter of a couple of hours. Everything went black again.


End file.
